Equivalency is Demanded
by Mizu Kaiyou
Summary: TRADUCTION - Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le plus puissant des archanges s'était rebellé contre son espèce ou pourquoi il s'intéressait autant aux humains, particulièrement un nommé Alex Lannon. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il soit l'Élu , à moins que cela ne soit la seule justification que Michael et les autres aient trouvés.


_Salut tout le monde ! Alors cette fiction n'est pas de moi c'est une traduction que je fais de l'histoire "Equivalency is Demanded" de Miranda Raizel (__ u/4284517/Miranda-Raizel)__. Etant donné que nous, petits francophones, on ne se noies pas dans les fictions de Dominion - qui est pourtant une série fabuleuse - il faut bien que quelqu'un se lance ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à demander si il reste des points un peu flous ou quoi. Merci à FoxF (__ u/4206073/) __pour sa correction et ses conseils ! (S'il reste des fautes, c'est à cause d'elle, tststs)_

_Un autre chapitre est déjà postés sur le profil de Miranda Raizel et je le traduirai donc dès que je pourrais ! La fic est en cours, je ne sais pas pour combien de chapitres, et si vous voulez passer un petit mot à l'auteur, je reste en contact avec elle ! _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ~_

* * *

**Equivalency is Demanded**

C'était un savoir commun ; les V1 étaient au bout de la chaîne alimentaire, les V2 étaient mieux placés et la liste s'arrêtait là. Alex avait travaillé comme un fou pour être là où il en était. Il avait réussi à devenir un V2. Un homme de bas rang au départ, il y était pourtant parvenu. Cela n'avait pas été facile et certains de ses plus proches amis pouvait confirmer ça, ayant parcourut le même chemin.

Michael était de loin le plus puissant archange connu par la race humaine. Pourtant, certains ne croyait toujours pas ses mots ou actions parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui ou les haïssaient, lui et sa race. Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce qu'il se passait encore. La planète était souvent, et aujourd'hui encore, en guerre. Humains contre anges, et tout était en ordre. Depuis toujours, les humains gagnaient mais savaient que s'ils n'étaient pas prudents, cela pourrait changer à tout moment.

L'un des derniers bastions, leur plus grand paradis fortifié, était autrefois connu sous le nom de Las Vegas et était devenu l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Ceux qui pensaient que « Sin City » sauverait l'humanité des anges devait en rire d'ironie. Vega, qui était devenue ce qui est plus communément appelé une dictature, était dirigée par un consul influençant les humains soit avec d'importantes sommes d'argent, soit avec des choses de même valeur. Les gens acceptaient cela jusqu'à présent car les choses n'allaient pas si mal, que la plupart luttaient pour survivre et savaient qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas sans l'enceinte de la métropole.

La magnifique créature ailée aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune s'était rebellée contre les siens et avait déclaré se préoccuper du sort de ces gens. Il s'était donc battu pour les humain, avait sauvé beaucoup de leurs vies et les avaient protégés, un plus particulièrement.

Un V2, nommé Alex Lannon.

Il était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans au service de l'armée de la ville, était très respecté parmi ses pairs et toujours surveillé par un ange qui était caché dans l'ombre mais appréciait clairement sa tâche. Même quand l'homme blond les défiait lui et ses lois, il apprenait des leçons. Après tout, qu'est-ce que la vie sans règles ? Le chaos.

* * *

L'archange continuait de veiller sur les civils, s'assurant qu'aucun ange infiltré dans l'enceinte ne s'en prenait à un homme ou faisait apparaître une quelconque suspicion sur sa réelle identité. Il allait partir pour rencontrer le Général Rieson et sa fille, Claire, mais s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'il vit la personne qu'il avait attendu toute la journée. Alex était en train de marcher le long d'une des rues les plus animées avec une petite fille, qui avait de beaux yeux bleus océan et son meilleur ami Ethan. Ils travaillaient tous deux pour le Corps de l'Archange. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien du nom de la petite mais pensait que c'était quelque chose comme « Bixby ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'enfant et le brun étaient la raison pour laquelle il était actuellement au sommet d'une tour. De ce qu'il savait, aucun œil curieux ne pouvait chercher quoi que ce soit. D'accord, être incognito ou sournois n'était pas super et plutôt bizarre. L'archange le savait, donc pourquoi voulait-il toujours gardé un œil sur Alex depuis un telle hauteur ? Personne ne le savait encore.

Au moins, Alex savait qu'il était en sécurité. Oui, c'était une façon de voir les choses. Il se sentit complètement attiré par lui sans être capable de le prévoir ou le cacher, comme un papillon de nuit avec la lumière ou comme s'il était magnétique.

Ça l'était, l'avait été, et devrait l'être.

Il devait garder l'humanité sauve ; la protéger de Gabriel (TEAM GABRIEL) (TEAM URIEL!) et ses hommes jusqu'au retour de leur père. Ils ne pourraient vivre qu'après, pour l'instant seul le devoir importait. Prenant un instant pour regarder le blond, son ami et « Bix » comme il avait entendu Alex l'appeler une fois. Michael sourit presque à lui même, Jeep et Charlie auraient sûrement étaient tout deux fiers de l'homme que leur fils était devenu. Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il fit un pas vers le bord et s'envola vers le sol à toute vitesse. Ses ailes s'étendirent sans effort et quelques personnes retinrent leur souffle ou suffoquèrent de la splendeur au dessus d'eux. En un instant, il était parti.

* * *

La chaleur de la journée venait juste de s'atténuer, tandis que la brise fraîche de la nuit commençait à s'installer. La plupart des gens étaient rentrés dans leurs « maisons » mais la plupart étaient toujours dehors à fermer leurs magasins ou faire d'autres choses tout à fait inintéressantes aux yeux de Michael.

Aujourd'hui avait été un jour efficace, de nouvelles recrues s'étaient présentées et la caserne leur avait été montrée. Il y aurait un entraînement le lendemain, il voulait les garder sur pieds. Son frère ne s'arrêterait que lorsque chaque humain sur cette planète, excepté ses hommes, ne connaisse sa fin. Il se pourrait que Gabriel veuille mettre Alex à part. Gardant l'Élu pour la fin ; il ne laisserait pas de chances à son petit frère, et ne permettra à Alex d'être assez bête pour se faire avoir. D'un autre côté il espérait qu'Alex ne voudrait pas le suivre.

Michael gardait toujours cela en tête. Mais s'étant adoucie, il était conscient du fait que les familles de ses subordonnés leur manquaient. Quand ils avaient finit leur première ronde de sécurité, ils étaient libres et pouvaient donc parler. L'archange avait donné à son escouade une quantité d'heures limités durant laquelle ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, temps qu'ils respectaient les lois. Une autre nouvelle fût que quelques anges rejoignirent son « côté ». Bien, maintenant il avait plus d'yeux dehors pour les infiltrations.

* * *

Alex s'assit sur son lit, pensant au événements des dernières semaines ; son père était revenu, puis un ange avait décidé d'infiltrer la ville déguisé en un enfant pas plus âgé que Bix et l'avait poignardé.

Son père était mort et il était devenu « l'Élu », l'une des personne devant sauver l'humanité.

Il avait tenté de s'enfuir de Vega et avait en quelque sorte réussi ; il avait ensuite visité la maison de son enfance avec Michael à quelques pas de lui.

Il avait réussi à en apprendre plus au sujet de ses parents et avait même eu une confession de la part de son « ange gardien », qui était en fait plus une plaie même s'il le trouvait sage et impressionnant... Il devait arrêter de penser à tout cela, de préférence tout de suite.

En tuant quelques un de ces connards d'anges possédés avec l'aide de son... ami... Michael fût distrait durant un combat ; et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cela était arrivé, ni n'avait jamais fait une telle erreur avant. Alex passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, lui ramenant sa panique et sa rage. L'instant de faiblesse qu'il avait ressentit à la pensée de le perdre l'avait plus terrifié que lorsqu'il avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux. Une partie de lui savait que c'était étrange mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, lorsque Claire et Bix avaient été agressées il n'avait pas une seconde ressentit la même terreur que lorsque le sang de l'ange avait tinté les sièges de sa voiture.

Il observa la pièce, tira les couvertures à lui afin de les enrouler autour de lui et s'endormir, il pourrait voir Michael le lendemain matin. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas fait se suicider les infirmiers à cinq heures du matin. C'était faible et cela le laissait toujours plus fatigué que réveillé.


End file.
